Valentine's Love Spell
by Starbolt180
Summary: A witch puts a spell on Robin to fall in love with every girl that he lays eyes on... He can't keep his eyes off of two girls... but who are they? Rob&Star Rob&Rav Rav
1. Love Spell

**Ok, I know that it is no where near Valentine's Day right now... But the idea to write this story just popped up in my head, and I thought that it was a great plot... so please, read and enjoy! AND also respond if you read! All reviews are greatly appriciated! Thanks! **

**Starbolt180**

* * *

Raven sat up in bed, and thought what a great day it was... Although none of her feelings ever showed through her emotions, or expressions... inside, they were deeply revealed.

Starfire awoke to find beams of warm sunlight shining down upon her... As she got up and dressed, her happiness showed clearly through her expressions, thoughts, and actions. This day, for her too, was also beautiful...

* * *

As Robin prepared breakfast, Beast boy, and Cyborg played the video game. Robin glanced over to see Raven walking toward him... 

"Happy Valentine's Day Raven!" Robin greeted her with a warm smile.

"Yeah... whatever." She said as she walked passed him, and opened the refrigerator.

'He told me happy valentine's day... and what am I doing just saying what ever? I should tell him Happy Valentine's day... or maybe not. What if he likes me?' She thought as she bit into an apple and walked over to the sofa. At that moment, Starfire flew into the living room, and greeted Robin with a hug.

"Happy Day of the Valentine's, Robin!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you also Starfire." Robin answered giving her a peck on the cheek.

'Oh brother.' Raven thought to herself as she glanced up at them.

Starfire then quickly proceeded toward the couch. "And Happy Day of the Valentine's to you, Cyborg, and Beast boy!"

"Yeah, same to you..." They said harmoniously as they continued to keep their attention glued to the t.v.

She then walked back over to Robin and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, who is my Valentine Robin? Is it you?"

"Well Star—" He was cut off by the trouble light, and quickly the team dropped what they were doing, and headed out.

* * *

As Robin cruised down the road on his R cycle, he took out his communicator. "Head toward the high school... Someone is crashing the chemistry lab!" He said as he turned a sharp corner, and took a short cut. As he pulled into the parking lot, the right wing of the school blew up, and a flying woman was headed straight toward them. 

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as he threw an electric disc into the air. It hit the flying woman, and she toppled to the ground.

"You little pest!" She yelled at Robin, standing up, and brushing herself off. She had a long nose, with a mole above her lip. She was wearing a black cloak, and a witch's hat. She was short, and tubby, and had gray, stringy hair coming out from under the hat. Her eyes were green, and large as she stared at Robin, and the team.

"This will teach you to interfere with my work!" She took out a small bottle full of watery chemicals, and held her hands in the air, and chanted... "From the eye of the beholder, let the beauty in one fly, keep him busy until tonight... Only when the clock strikes midnight, will the spell break away from his eyes!" She said as she threw the glass bottle at him...

Robin tried to dodge it, but was not fast enough... the bottle hit him in the chest, cutting him with large, and small bits of glass. The potion slowly soaked into his skin. He got up and stood clutching his head, and crying out in pain. Starfire screamed in shock, and went over to help him... along with the rest of the team...

* * *

**Ok... my next chapter will be a bit longer, and I will try to have it out within today, and tomorrow. I'll try to make the story very interesting for you guys... anyway, please read and submit after you read my stories... reviews are greatly appriciated! Thanks!**


	2. Love Crazy

**This is my next chapter... so please enjoy...  
**

* * *

Starfire quickly flew over to Robin, grabbing hold of his arm. She laid him on the ground, while Raven tried to remove the bits of glass from his chest, using her telekinesis. 

"Get away from me!" He yelled as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Robin, we are merely trying to help you!" Starfire calmly said as she struggled to keep Robin on the ground.

"Here, I'll make it quick… Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven chanted, as the glass flew out of Robin's chest.

"Oh my god!" He screamed as he clutched his chest…blood streamed from his wounds, staining his uniform. Starfire quickly picked him up, and placed him in the T car. In no time, they were in the tower, with Robin on a stretcher, heading for the medical room…

* * *

Hours later, Robin slowly opened his eyes to find that he was back in the tower… He heard a door open, and from behind, Starfire slowly walked in. 

"Robin, are you feeling better?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes lit up a light red, and then went back to normal.

"Yeah Starfire… But I'd feel a lot better if you'd sit beside me, and hold me in your arms." He told her with a nice warm smile. Starfire looked at him, and noticed the drool streaming down the side of his mouth.

"Robin, are you feeling well? Have you the gas? Or do you have a fever?" She asked putting her hand on his head. He quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her down beside him. He took the monitors that were on his body, unhooked them, and threw them aside…He then grabbed her back, and their lips slowly met. She stood up, and tried to leave, but found that Robin had already pinned her against the wall. She could not escape… she was in the arms of the only one that she had ever loved, on Valentine's Day. But she was also in the arms of a silly boy, under a witch's spell…

On the heart monitor outside, Beast boy glanced at it then looked at Raven and Cyborg with wide eyes… "Robin's heart monitor is blank… there is no heart beat!" He said as he ran into the room. To his surprise, he found a struggling Starfire, pinned by Robin. "Please release me Robin… I do not wish to kiss anymore!" She said as she was released from his grip. She found that Beast Boy, and Cyborg were holding him back.

"Star, Raven, ya'll leave… he's love crazy!" Cyborg yelled trying to hold Robin back.

Starfire and Raven immediately left the room, leaving the boys alone. Robin's eyes then flashed light red again, and the color slowly faded.

"Whoa… what happened?" Robin asked as he sat down on the bed.

"You were trying to kiss Star…you held her down…" Cyborg said as he scratched his head.

"That's a lie!" Robin yelled as he slammed his fist down on the bed.

"Dude, you had her pinned against the wall…" Beast boy added.

"Ok, well, just keep me away from her... at least until I get better." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Beast boy asked has he stood, and followed.

"I'm going to the workout room… I think I need to figure some things out."

Robin answered as he left BB and Cyborg in the medical room…

As Robin was walking down the hall, Raven passed him. His eyes then lit up a bright red, and he slowly turned to follow her…

* * *

**ok... the next chapter is coming soon... like I said above. Oh, and I totally live for Rob&Star... So, for you bb and rae fans... I will throw some kissing scenes with them in the story also! Anyway, please Read and submit...**

**Thanks,**

**Starbolt180 **


	3. Madness

**Ok, this is my last chapter... and it is pretty interesting, so please enjoy... I have been getting reviews from people and they have been saying stuff like, why is robin going for Raven, if he likes Star?... people... you have to remember that he is under a spell. It does wear off, and he does end up with Star... ok, so just read, and you will see what happens!**

**Starbolt180**

* * *

As Raven walked down the hall, she heard footsteps behind her. As she turned, she saw nothing. 

'I must be hallucinating.' she thought as she continued toward her room. As she turned the corner, a hand covered her mouth... she tried to scream, but her cries were muffled by Robin's mouth. As he kissed her neck, she let out a cry that echoed through the tower.

"Robin, let go of me! I don't want to hurt you!" She yelled as he continued to smother her with kisses.

"I warned you! Azarath Metrion Zen—" Before Raven could finish, he slapped her, causing her to lose focus...

'I'm trapped... someone please help me... please!' She thought, as Robin continued...

As Robin tugged on her cape, he was grabbed back, and slammed against the wall. With a confused look, Raven watched as Beast boy punched Robin. He was, however, already knocked out, but Beast boy kept picking him back up by the collar of his cape, and punching him again.

Horrified, Raven screamed, "Beast boy stop! He's under the witch's spell, he doesn't know what he's doing!"

Alarmed, Beast boy dropped Robin to the ground, and hurried toward her.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Answer me Raven! Did he hurt you?" Beast boy asked as he clutched her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"He... he didn't hurt me... just scared me." She answered as Beast boy walked her to her room...

* * *

As Starfire was walking down the hall, she saw a figure lying on the floor. 

"Who is there?" She asked lighting up the hall, with a starbolt. She saw that it was Robin... He looked as if he was dead... but he was breathing lightly.

"Robin!" Starfirescreamed as she leaned down and picked him up... "What has happened to you?"

"He made a pass at Raven... He deserves to stay on the floor until midnight." Beast boy said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Who has done this to Robin?"

"I did." Beast boy answered walking towards Starfire.

"I am taking him to the medical room!" She said flying down the hall, leaving Beast boy in the shadows.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes, and found that he was strapped to a table, with the rest of the team standing around him... his eyes then flashed a light red, and slowly turned back to normal. Struggling to get to Starfire, and Raven, he reached for his belt, but found that the gadgets were not there. 

"Let me go!" He yelled, kicking his arms and legs down on the table.

"Robin, you will be released when it is mid of the night..." Starfire said crossing her arms.

"I think she means midnight." Cyborg said scratching his head.

"I'm fine! I swear I won't bother Starfire, or Raven again!"

"Sorry dude, we're not falling for it this time." Beast boy said as he put his arm around Raven. She started to pull away... but thought to herself, 'I think I kind of like Beast boy...' and did not move away.

"Raven, I'm sorry that I did that to you! I shouldn't have done that... and Star, I shouldn't have pinned you against the wall and tried to kiss you either."

"Sorry isn't good enough Robin..." Raven said turning to leave the room.

"I'll walk with you." Beast boy said as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

As they headed toward the elevator, Beast boy turned.

" So Raven, who was your Valentine today?"

" I don't have a Valentine. No one likes me... unless they're under a spell."

"I'm not under a spell, and I like you." Beast boy said as their heads moved closer, and closer, until their lips touched. Beast boy slid his hand up Raven's arm, and clutched the back of her neck. Slowly moving towards Raven's room, he tried to pick her up, and fell over... both of them toppled to the ground, letting out laughter, as they slowly reunited their lips together. As Raven stood, and helped him to his feet, he grasped her waist, and hugged her gently.

"I'm your Valentine today Raven..." Beast boy said as he kissed her once more.

* * *

"Starfire sat in the room with Robin, and watched him continue struggling to free himself from the table. It was nearly two minutes away from midnight, when suddenly one of the ropes broke that was holding Robin down... He quickly free himself with his loose hand, and jumped off of the table, and slowly walked towards Starfire. 

"Robin, please keep your distance... I do not wish to be kissed until you are fully recovered."

"I feel totally fine right now." He said as he kept moving toward her. Starfire had already backed up to the wall, and he slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"Pucker up sweet heart—" Suddenly he let go... Starfire opened one eye, and then the other. Robin clutched his stomach and fell on the floor... His eyes glowed dark blue, then a light orange, then light green, and then a bright white, and went back to normal, as he lost consciousness.

Robin awoke with a pack of ice on his head, and wrapped in Starfire's arms.

"Robin, it is past the mid of night! I believe that you are fully recovered!" She said as she smiled triumphantly.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked as he put his hand on his head. "The last thing that I remember, is the witch throwing a bottle of something at me, and then I blacked out."

"So you do not remember what happened next?"She asked with wide eyes.

"No, I don't... But putting that aside, you asked me if I was your Valentine right?"

"That is correct Robin!"

"Well I believe that the answer to that is yes."

"Well!"

"Well what, Star?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Ok, sure, why not?" He said as he slowly leaned up to kiss her. Her hands rubbed through his thick, spiky hair, as his hands found their way lower and lower down her waist.

"Robin..."

"Yeah Star?"

"Happy Day of the Valentine's."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." He said as he lay her down, and kissed her once more...

* * *

**Ok, so, Rae&BB and Rob&Star ended up together... so I hope ya'll are all happy! lol.. **

**My next story that is coming out is called: **

**The Package: **

One Day a mysterious package comes in the mail for Robin... He opens it, and finds things that could ruin his friendship with the team... and his relationship with Starfire... unless he does everything that this crazy person wants... This girl is no sweet kitten... Rob&Star BB&raven... Romance/angst


End file.
